The field of art of the present invention is lens covers for light fixtures.
Recessed down-light fixtures built into the ceiling typically end flush with the horizontal plane of the ceiling with the mechanics of the fixture remaining above the plane of the ceiling and attached to joists, rafters or hangers. Such fixtures also typically have a rim running around the bottom of the fixture that does protrude slightly below the horizontal plane of the ceiling. However, these rims rarely protrude more than one-fourth of an inch beyond the horizontal plane of the ceiling. Further, such fixtures are conventionally built having a 4″, 5″ or 6″ diameter with the interior of the fixture including a straight wall or cone shaped interior. Yet there is no absolute standard for a fixed internal or external size of these recessed lighting fixtures and often the shape, length, width and depth of the fixture can differ by inches. Such fixtures do not easily provide for a change in the appearance. Further, the light emitted by these fixtures is only changed by changing the bulb.
Recently a major development has taken place in electric light bulbs. The development of the CFL, compact fluorescent lamp, has changed the emitted light from and appearance of the recessed down-light fixtures. The CFL is a tremendous energy and money savings device. As a replacement for the average screw in light bulb, CFL bulbs are an excellent option. In simplest terms, CFLs are a miniature version of the common fluorescent light, using an electrical current to make phosphor gas glow. Older CFLs use magnetic ballasts which usually cause a delay and/or flicker when they are turned on. Most new CFLs use electronic ballasts that eliminate this. When compared to incandescent bulbs, CFLs are approximately four times as efficient; a 25 Watt CFL will have the same light output as a 100 Watt incandescent. They also last up to 10 times longer than incandescent bulbs. Unlike a regular fluorescent light, a CFL gives off light that approximates a standard incandescent. This rather awkward appearance of a CFL is not as attractive as the symmetrical incandescent bulb or even the ‘spotlight’ bulb. To remedy the appearance of the bulb, many manufacturers are now offering CFL's with attached semi-circular globes covering the spiral twisted tubes at a substantial additional cost.
CFL's are not the only new lamp design being used in recessed lighting fixtures. The even newer LED bulbs are gaining popularity in use and many use other types of bulbs. The fact remains that recessed lighting fixtures with their exposed glaring, harsh lights are unattractive to many that would prefer an alternative that would be more attractive and provide a more pleasing and more broadly distributed lighting ambiance.
It is not easy to change the appearance of recessed lighting fixtures. As previously noted, these fixtures are usually built into and attached above the ceiling; usually when the home was first built. The differences in the size and shape of these fixtures makes it very difficult to universally mount a light covering to the fixture that would hide and or change its appearance and function.
The possibility of hanging a fixture that would be attached to the light bulb within the fixture is equally daunting. First, anything physically attached to the light bulb should receive certification from UL (Underwriters Laboratories) for purposes of qualifying the attachment. The reason for this is that anything attached to the bulb itself is subject to both heat as well as electrical connection considerations. Further, the same problem exists that different bulb types have many different shapes and sizes making a universal mounting system difficult.
An effective method of covering the appearance of unattractive and or harsh direct lighting provided by recessed lighting fixtures and the unattractive and or harsh light from bare light bulbs used therein is advantageous providing the following criteria are met singularly and or in combination.
The Art Deco movement was an eclectic artistic and design style which had its origins in Paris in the first decades of the 20th century. Many beautiful designs for lighting fixtures were created during this period and still used today for their elegant sweeping lines. One such design used for lighting fixtures was the ‘gentle dome’; a slightly concave, oversized dish that when used as a lighting cover, distributed light evenly over a broad range. This light cover design offered beauty and elegance with the additional feature of reducing glare emitted by the bare light bulb it was designed to cover.